


The New Future

by FreezeThunder



Series: New Future [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, And there just the ones you would expect soooooooooo, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, God so many characters, Murder Mystery, My First Fanfic, Mystery, There's some but not really the focus, Well here anyway, Written and thought of before Future Arc finished, no romantic relationships, so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: After recovering from the Neo World Program, thier recovery is short lived as they are forced into participate in another killing game. Can the reformed Reamants of Despair survive once more, or are thier sins finally catching up to them?Future Arc AU with the SDR2 kids.Reposted from my FF.net page





	1. Enclosed Thoughts

Hajime believed that the future was like an endless sea, many ways to go that seemed endless, so out of all the futures available to him...why the hell did he get this one?

“C’mon you lazy bones push! Push! Push!”

“Hnnnnnggh! Nnnnnnggggh! Nnngggggaaah!”

That was Akane leading Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi into moving a shelf to block the door. This way they were safe from anyone trying to get in from the other side. Why were they doing this in the first place? Well...it's story time.

After enduring the “virus” that infected the Neo World Program, Hajime, along with his surviving friends, recovered from despair and awaited for their other friends to wake up from their comatose state. It took some time but through what can only be called a miracle, their friends woke up. However, it would take more time for them to be rid of despair, some more than others. Along with this, Makoto Naegi had to return to the Future Foundation base to explain his actions and face his treason trial. To prove his innocence that he was not a traitor, he proposed the idea of taking the five back with him and show Future Foundation that they were different people than before. It was a difficult choice, but Hajime and the rest decided to go along with him, they did owe him after all.

But since the universe apparently hated their very existence, nothing went right for them the second they touched ground. Not only was Makoto attacked and arrested before he would he was given a chance to explain themselves, they were also knocked out with sleeping gas and forced to play yet another killing game. Yay. And since their were the “Remnants of Despair” after all, everyone immediately assumed that they were behind it and feared them so. So much so that some of them, Munakata and Juzo to be precise, took it upon themselves to attack/try to kill them. Thanks to Kyoko causing a distraction with a fire hydrant, the five friends ran away to seek shelter and hide out from everyone in the building, leading up to the events transpiring now.

“This...this should be good, right?” Kazuichi asked, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

“I hope so” Akane said  
  
Fuyuhiko sighed “Stupid Monokuma and stupid despair! Why do we have to go through this again huh?!”

“It's so annoying! I knew those Future Foundation guys would try to kill us!” Kazuichi complained

Annoying. That word described this scenario completely. It was annoying that this game happened. It was annoying that fell into despair into the first place. It was annoying that he decided to go with the Izuru Kamakura Project. It was annoying that Hajime had two different colored eyes, one green and the other red, as well as his hair still remaining black even after cutting it back to his original style. It was annoying how everyone still thought they were despair even though they’re trying to change. Annoying, annoying, so damn annoying.

“Hajime…” Sonia began, sitting against the back wall of the room beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? You haven't said a word”

“Yeah man, something up?” Akane agreed, walking towards him, and accompanied by Fuyhukio. “You're usually the one who throws us back into motion and stuff” All Hajime did was shook his head.

“You're not fooling anyone” Fuyuhiko scoffed at him “We're you're friends, remember? If anyone knows you better than anyone else here, it's us”

“That's right! We're Soul friends forever!” Kazuichi eccentrically agreed. Hajime noticed however he stood close to the barricade door for some reason.

“Hajime, tell us what's bothering you. Why won't you speak?” Sonia asked

Hajime truly did feel relieved that he had such amazing friends who cared for him, but his response was another heavy annoyed sigh. Not at them, but at himself. Hajime raised his left arm up so that the black side of his arm bangle was facing them, and with his other hand, he pressed the bangle revealing his forbidden action.

**“Speaking aloud”**

Hajime believed that he was particularly ordinary in every sense, while his friends disagreed. During their time in program and when they got out, Hajime always knew what to say whenever they were feeling down. Some even called him the “Ultimate Counselor” or even the “Ultimate Friend”, as cheesy as those were. His words were the most powerful weapon he had...and he wasn't allowed to use them.

And to add insult to this giant scab of self esteem, the only Hajime could possibly defend himself from being killed was using his words, but he couldn't use them;so Hajime was practically a dead man walking. His friends shared the same eye widened, mouth opened expression.

“Oh...I...I'm sorry Hajime” Akane said, really not knowing what to do in this situation. Hajime raised his right hand and shook it, signifying that he didn't want the apology before letting out a third sigh.

“Hajime” Sonia said “Thank you for trusting us with that. I know that it was not easy. So…” Sonia then raised her left arm and pressed her arm bangle with her right hand.

**“Showing your smile to other participants”**

Hajime opened his mouth trying to say something to her, but couldn't because of his own forbidden action, leaving him there to just make moans and other sounds from his mouth.

“Don't worry for me, it is what I deserve” Sonia said “For me, a princess, all I can do is just smile and wave. With our smiles it shows how I can hold in the pressure even during the hardest of times. It also encourages people to join together and perform certain tasks. However, when I was in despair I abused my ability for horrendous actions...I truly do not deserve to smile. But so be it...I shall hold on this pain once more, only this time...I require that you all of your assistance. Find a way to make of this situation when I cannot”

Hajime knew Sonia tried her hardest to become a Princess. She worked really hard and was never discouraged even when she had no friends back home. Hajime had helped her during those times in the virtual world, and he sure wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

“Uh, hey! Let me show you mine next!” Akane offered, doing the same action as what the grounded duo did.

**“Jumping when standing”**

“Heh heh heh, ironic isn't it. I'm the Ultimate Gymnast and I can't even jump” Akane chuckled “But I still punch and kick, so I really haven't lost anything”

Akane wasn't the smartest person(though Hajime would never say that out loud), she was the kind of person that thought her with fists first. Because she was too hot tempered and brash all the time, it lead her into pretty rough spots...but she kept moving forward. Even after losing so much, Akane never looked back on her past, because she owed too many people to just randomly stop in her tracks. So just keeps moving, she even moved past her limits, she couldn't afford to stop.

“Tch! Look at you guys...getting sentimental and...s-stuff...tch” Fuyuhiko tried but failed to show his blush as he looked down. In a quick motion he shot his head back up, still avoiding eye contact from the others, and showed his forbidden action.

**“Swearing”**

“Pffft! Swearing?! You can't swear?!” Akane started cracking up

“Hey shut up, it's hard you know” Fuyuhiko retaliated

“Okay, a’ight, Baby Gangsta’”

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Sorry ahaha, I just forgot...Baby Gangsta’”

“Will you just shut the f-fffffffork up about it!”

“Fork?! You said fork?! Pfffft! Ahahahahaha!”

Hajime began to laugh too, but not long agreed screw chuckles escaped his lips he heard Sonia almost grunting in pain. He turned his head to see that Sonia was covering her mouth, desperately trying not to smile.

“Ah Sonia! I'm so sorry” Akane said, immediately shifting tones.

“N-no, it...is as I said. I…” Sonia said before taking a breath and calming herself “I want you guys to try and find light in this, when I cannot”

“Yeah we know that, but still be careful nonetheless, okay?” Fuyuhiko asked

“Mmhmm”

Fuyuhiko was truly a caring person. One wouldn't think that with him being a Yakuza leader and all. And that would be true, but much like Akane, Fuyuhiko also experienced loss. His original loner attitude costed him the life of an innocent woman and his childhood friend. Fuyuhiko worked hard to change himself in the program and his effort didn't go to waste, he started cooperating more often, making sure he wasn't a burden to everyone anymore. And it was all thanks to Hajime. Hajime was proud of how Fuyuhiko turned himself around and overcame his despair, and he was proud to stand by him if necessary. He was there for him and Fuyuhiko was there for Hajime, almost like brothers one could say.

“Hey, you comfy back there male b-word?” Fuyuhiko turned jus head and asked Kazuichi “Why don't you join us in our little pity party?”

Kazuichi took a step forward, before looking at Sonia’s face and returning the step. “I-I-I can't…” Kazuichi nervously said “Um...actually...you see, I-”

“Wait don't tell me” Fuyuhiko interrupted him “Is your forbidden action: Standing within a certain amount of range from ‘Miss’ Sonia?”

“H-Hey! Why'd you have to go and say it huh?! I was trying to be cool!”

Hajime let out a few chuckles once more. Kazuichi was the odd one out in all of this. Not turbine with the most tragic or heartbreaking life in there, but was still there and experienced trouble with everyone else. To make up for it, he tried his best to stand out amongst everyone and be a hero of sorts, especially to “Miss Sonia”. These insecurities didn't stop him though, they only encouraged him more, so much so that he became jealous of Hajime. But through many cliches of bonding, they became friends or as Kazuichi would say “Soul Friends”. Kazuichi was more than the comedy relief of the group, he was someone who thrived to he something more, to be someone important, to be someone who can be proud to stand by everyone else...including “Miss Sonia”.

“Hey it's almost time” Akane pointed out, looking at the white part of her bangle. The time was “ **00:00:58** ” and counting. According to the new rules, once it hit zero...everyone would be filled with a sleeping drug and knock out. Then an attacker would wake up and try to kill one of them, of no one died when they woke up...then they win!

“Remember Hajime, it's not the same. This time, we all are here with you” Sonia said holding Hajime’s hand.

“Yeah man” Akane agreed, now sitting on the shelf in front of the shelf blocking the door. “We got your back!”

“And if you think for a second pulling what you did back there, I'll kill you myself understand?!” Fuyuhiko threatened, leaning back on the wall to Hajime's right.

“No funny business with Miss Sonia over there, you hear?!” Kazuichi also threatened in his squeaky voice.

Hajime chuckled once more. He felt stood even thinking that he was alone in this. They survived once and they'll survive again, he would sure of that. And as he heard the bangle’s little jingle, signifying the drug about to be infected in his body, he felt that no matter what this future held, this was one they would hold together.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this, life is being something to me now. But, here you! Enjoy!

…

…

…

Hajime slowly opened his eyes, still groggy from the drug, and is brain started back up again as he looked around at his surroundings. Sonia, still sleeping on his shoulder blissfully. Fuyuhiko, arms crossed and sitting down a wall next to him, also asleep. The loud snoring was from of course Akane, drool trickling down from her mouth, sleeping like a wild animal on top of a...metal case like thing-shelf, shelf, a shelf that's what it was. And Kazuichi in front of it, sleeping just like the rest.

Hajime would determine this peculiar, but Sonia’s soft mumbles erupting now proved that everyone was starting to wake up as well. Hajime then shook Sonia’s shoulder and removed her head from his shoulder and proceed to try and wake everyone else up. He started with Fuyuhiko, momentarily after he rocked the yakuza’s shoulder did Fuyuhiko start to flag his arms around and grab Hajime's tie bring him closer to his face, immediately Fuyuhiko opened his eyes and after taking a few seconds to process who he grabbed, he let go of Hajime.

“Oh...it’s you, sorry man” Fuyuhiko said. Hajime back away and raised both his hands reassuring him that it was alright.

Hajime walked over towards Akane and Kazuichi, however the moment he approached them Akane rolled over and fell on top of Kazuichi.

“Ow! Hey, get off of me!” Kazuichi shouted

“Huh?! When'd you get under me?” Akane asked

Well, this saved Hajime the trouble of waking them both up.

“Mmm, are we all here?” Akane yawned, getting up from the floor and rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw Sonia and Fuyuhiko getting up. “Yeah, we're all here! We win! Woohoo!”

“Not really” Kazuichi said “The attacker could've gotten anybody”

“Like the rest of the Future Foundation” Fuyuhiko suggested

“Or even...Makoto and the rest…” Sonia added with her head down. 

The room went silent for a few seconds, everyone considering Sonia's words. Hajime wanted to tell everyone not to worry and move on, but he couldn't because of his bangle. Luckily for him however, he had great friends.

“Hmm? You want to us to go on anyway, right?” Akane guessed, looking at Hajime’s face, shocking him in the process.

_ “How did she know that’s what I wanted to say?!” _

“How'd you know that's what he was going to say?” Fuyuhiko asked

“I dunno, seems like something Hajime would say” Akane said. She turned toward the vertical shelf and dragged it away from the door. Afterwards she saw a lone pipe on the floor and picked it up. “This should work…”

“What are you using that for?” Kazuichi asked

“Just in case…” Akane began “someone…” She carefully approached the door, leaned up against it arm with the pipe raised. And in a quick motion she opened the door and exited into the hallway, swinging the pipe frantically. “...wants to MESS AROUND! Rah! Hiyaa! Waaacha! Rraaayaa! Wrahhh!” Soon the swinging stop as Akane didn't detect anyone in the area. “...okay, we're good”

\---------

The gang soon walked down the hallway of the wrecked building, all of them cautious and wary of everyone else lurking in the building, that's why Akane still had the pipe with her.

“Not really a good topic for conversation, but who do you guys think is the attacker?” Fuyuhiko asked

“Miss Yukizome died because of that person, correct?” Sonia “It could be anyone”

“It's not any if the guys back on the island, right? They recovered like us, right?” Akane asked

“Yeah, we made sure of that” Fuyuhiko said

“Do you think one of them faked it, and perhaps followed us?” Sonia suggested

“That's kind of hard to do considering none of them would into how to operate a boat, helicopter or a plane” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms thinking hard “Plus they would have to get past the other nine plus the two watchers Byakuya placed with them”

“Arrrgh! All this thinking is making my head hurt!” Akane groaned

The thought pondered on Hajime as well, who was behind this? Who was the attacker? The others did crossed his mind, but Fuyuhiko brought up good points. On top of that, if it was a Remnant like them, why make them participate in the game. Thier goal would most likely would be to defeat Future Foundation and cause more despair. Letting them participate would not be effective towards their plan because even the mastermind most likely knows that the majority of people here hate them and would kill them on the spot. Unless, putting them in the game would dismiss the idea of a Remnant, but that was also too obvious! That's every kid movie plot twist nowadays!

A Future Foundation member? A hidden Remnant? But what could they get out of it if not despair? They hate Future Foundation in general? They hate Makoto? For shits and giggles? The more he thought about it, the less it made sense! This uncertainty really started to bug him...however, the unknown did peek his interest. It’s much more exciting if he didn't know the answer right off the bat. Wait, when did Hajime ever think this way? Stupid Izuru.

“Yo, you got any thoughts back there?” Fuyuhiko asked Kazuichi

“Uh...no, not really” Kazuichi answered. He was walking as the same pace as everyone else, however he stood about 500ft away from Sonia.

“I apologize that you must be at such a dangerous distance” Sonia said, turning her head towards him

“Don't worry, it's not all bad. I get the back of your gorgeous head and even more gorgeous hair” Kazuichi awed, as usual when it came to Sonia “Eh heh heh, but it does get lonely back here”

Hearing this, Hajime stopped walking for a second before starting to walk backwards towards Kazuichi so he could be beside him.

“Aw, thanks Hajime. You're a great friend” Kazuichi said smiling. Hajime also offered him a smile.

“Hey guys really are something-oof!” Fuyuhiko started but was cut off as he bumped into Akane. “H-hey! What the heck-?!”

“Sshh!” Akane told him. Covering her ear with her hand and not making and sounds. This was one of Akane’s unique gifts, much like wild animals; she has good smell and good hearing.

Hajime also heard something too, footsteps. He did for some time now but kept his attention to his friends, so he drowned it out. He almost didn't realize that the other three couldn't hear well like them, well Hajime only could because of his many talents but this wasn't from his side anyway. Regardless the footsteps didn't stop. They were about...800 ft from his position...one set was big, the other more calm and regular...they were around a corner...stop...it stopped…

…

…

…

...suddenly a swush!

“Kazuichi! Duck!” Akane yelled at him. Luckily Hajime wax way ahead of her. He grabbed his hair and yanked him down to the floor, just in time to dodge the mysterious object. An office chair. As Hajime got back up and turned around he confirmed the assailant, Juzo Sakakura.

“Tch! Barely got ya” He sneered. And coming behind him was the owner to the other footsteps, Kyosuke Munakata.

“There you are, Despair” He said. Pointing his katana at them, ready to strike.

“P-please! Please wait! We are not your enemy!” Sonia begged

“Yeah! How many times do we have to tell you clowns we've changed?!” Fuyuhiko asked

“Tell that to all those innocent people you slaughtered!” Munakata yelled “It's too late, time for retribution!”

“Grrr! Fine then! Haaaaaa!” Akane roared, charging towards him with her pipe still in hand.

She swung and Munakata blocked it with his sword. Akane couldn't jump back to gain distance so she just kept at it with the swings one after another. Some Munakata dodged, some others he blocked and the same happened when Munakata swung his sword. Soon Juzo jumped in front of him and attacked Akane with another chair he had. Akane tried her famous kicking technique next, missing a few times but finally landing just scraping the bottom of her shoe with Juzo’s face. She tried to throw a punch next, but Juzo dodged and hit the chair against Akane’s back sending her flying a few feet away.

“Akane!” Sonia screamed

“You stupid...j-jerk face!” Fuyuhiko yelled at them. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a pistol, and started shooting at him.

“Wh-where did you that?!” Sonia asked completely shocked

“I'm a yakuza, you shouldn't be surprised” Fuyuhiko answered.

Juzo dodged the bullets the best he could, but Munakata jumped in front of him and slashed the bullets with his sword. As soon as there was an opening, Juzo threw the chair he had at Fuyuhiko who knocked Sonia down in the process. All Hajime did was just stand and watched as his friends were getting taken down one after the other. He knew he had to do something but his body wouldn't cooperate, as if his legs didn't exist. He didn't want to fight, but he couldn't bear seeing his friends in trouble like this. And to make matters worse, Juzo walked towards Kazuichi who remained on the floor. Grabbing the chair that was aimed at him originally, he raised it above his head and prepared to strike down. This is when Hajime had enough.

Hajime ran in front of the chair just about it was meet Kazuichi’s face. Both of his hands on the back of the chair holding off Juzo who held the pedestal, taking the Ultimate Boxer aback.Hajime took this opportunity to move one of his hands to grab Juzo’s wrist, the other hand still holding on to the back. Using all muscle his arms contained, Hajime lifted the chair above his head and in the process Juzo, Hajime turned 360 degrees and threw the Ultimate Boxer with his chair at Munakata, making both of them flying above Akane(who ducked her head) and back towards the same corner they came from.

“Th-thanks, man. Y-you're a lifesaver!” Kazuichi said, holding back tears.

“Yeah, good shit man!” Akane said to Hajime, patting his back(with a little more extra force than usual).

Unfortunately there wasn't any time for celebrating yet, Munakata quickly got up and charged at them with his katana. Thinking quickly Hajime grabbed the other chair Juzo threw at Kazuichi and blocked the oncoming attack with the pedestal of the chair, causing the blade to get temporarily stuck. Then in an instant, Hajime slammed his foot down on the back of the chair, causing the hilt of the katana to hit Munakata’s chin. After stunning him, the blade fell out and Hajime threw the chair directly at at his chest. Due to the impact and being so close, Munakata was sent all the way back to the other end of the hallway, hitting the wall with incredible speed, knocking him out for good this time.

“O-okay, we need to get away from here, right now!” Fuyuhiko yelled as he got up. He grabbed Sonia’s hand and ran.

Hajime yanked Kazuichi’s hair and started running too, with Akane by his side. They didn't exactly know where to run and for how long, all they knew was that they had to get away from those two as quick as possible. Eventually the quintet of friends found an office room and decided to head there. Fuyuhiko and Sonia stood in the very back while the rest, stood against the door. The only sound in the room was their heavy breaths, which slowly died down. They were safe...for now, anyway.

“Man, that was awesome Hajime!” Akane patted his back again(with a lot of force).

“Y-you saved my life! I-I love you man!!” Kazuichi cried as he tightly hugged Hajime. Not really know how to handle the situation, Hajime lightly patted his back.

He saw Fuyuhiko and Sonia smiling, nodding and giving him thumbs up...well Fuyuhiko was smiling. They just got away, they encountered trouble and took it down together. But...this was just the first of many encounters soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll go on that the next one won't be so long. Hahahaha...haaaa.......I'm bad at ending things.


End file.
